


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by mithrel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Fluff, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur never says anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Arthur never says anything. He’s been trained from birth that admitting emotion is a weakness.

Never says he loves Merlin, never admits he cares about him. Hell, most of the time Merlin would be convinced he didn’t even _like_ him.

But when they have sex (he doesn’t dare think ‘make love’) it shows. The way Arthur runs his hand along his cheek ( _You’re beautiful_ ). The way he bites at Merlin’s neck hard enough to leave a mark ( _You’re mine_ ). The way he thrusts into him, gasping desperately ( _Need you now_ ). The way he calls Merlin’s name as he comes ( _Always_ ). The way he kisses Merlin afterwards, slow and sweet ( _I love you_ ).

Merlin doesn’t say anything either, although sometimes he thinks he’ll burst if he keeps silent one moment longer. He doesn’t say anything until Arthur has fallen asleep, and he strokes the hair back from his forehead and whispers, “I love you.”


End file.
